Dororo
“We save people and get money doing it. Great, huh?” ―Dororo in the 2019 Anime, Episode 2 Dororo (どろろ, Dororo) is the titular character and deuteragonist of the show. She is a young orphaned thief, who wanders around all on her own seeking opportunities to steal and cause troubles. After Dororo was rescued by Hyakkimaru from a demon, she joins him in his travels and adventure. In the final chapter of the manga, it was revealed that Dororo was actually born as a girl, but had lived as a boy for as long as she could remember. This could be due to his parents, who raised her as a male instead of a female since birth. Dororo refuses to speak or dress femininely. In the manga, he often announces that she is a boy when others have called him a girl. Appearance Dororo is a small-boned child with brown eyes, black spiky hair which is tied into a short ponytail. She wears a tattered, sleeveless green robe that bares the centre of her chest. It is secured by a thin white cloth tied on his waist along with a small rag bag. He also wears a brown ribbon as a necklace and bandages on his wrists and ankles. During in her Teen, she wears a red outfit that covered her inner sleeve, presumably to be Kimono with a long hair that tied to the end that resemble of her mother. Personality Despite looking young and innocent, Dororo is a cheeky, mischievous thief who plays nasty tricks on others to achieve her ways. She seems to be arrogant and reckless, occasionally claiming credit that was meant for others. On top of that, she also has a determined attitude, making her fond of trouble. Like children his age, Dororo is curious and daring as he shows no fear of Hyakkimaru's abnormal presence and approached him without hesitation. Often times she shows his care to the people around her; generously, she fetches Hyakkimaru's misplaced prostheses with acquiescent and provides aid on simple tasks she is unable to do herself. Although he sometimes displays a harsh and rude behaviour to Hyakkimaru, Dororo is quite clingy to him. The 2019 Anime portrayal of Dororo seems more laid back, caring and thoughtful compared to the other versions; this displays Dororo as a more childish and rude troublemaker. Plot History Dororo was born to bandits, Hibukuro and Ojiya. His father was killed by a samurai and followed by his mother was froze to death in a blizzard, leaving Dororo alone to survive. Before Dororo's mother died, she drew a map to the money hidden by Dororo's father on his back. - 1969 Anime= - 2019 Anime= }} Relationships Hibukuro and Ojiya Hibukuro and Ojiya were Dororo's parents. Hibukuro was killed by Itachi's forces and Ojiya died by cold weather. Before her death, she entrusted the mark of the treasure map to Dororo by imprinting it on his back. Hyakkimaru After Hyakkimaru saved her life, Dororo decided to travel with the ronin, for Dororo's works to kill any demons or monster who has his body parts in exchange for Dororo to gain wealth. Later, the duo became best friends as Dororo address Hyakkimaru as bro. Hyakkimaru would save Dororo if she got captured by anyone. Hyakkimaru tries to save Dororo from drowning of getting stuck from a pile of rock until Biwamaru arrived and saved Dororo although his sword broke. After killing all the demons, Dororo decided to go with Hyakkimaru back to his homeland to kill Kagemitsu Daigo. Biwamaru Dororo befriended with the monk priest, Biwamaru. The old monk always been advisable to Dororo and Hyakkimaru. When drowning, Biwamaru sacrifice his sword's blade to save Dororo. Nui No Kata Nui freed Dororo and hide inside of her which she remind Nui of her late mother Ojiya to escaped together for the domain due to her connections with Nui's eldest son, Hyakkimaru. Dororo address Nui as "Bro's Mama". Dororo has faith on Nui to tell to Hyakkimaru that she loves him. Power & Abilities * Physical Abilities - Dororo is no stronger than average, but she has a strong arm which she uses to throw rocks. * Rock-throwing - She is skilled at throwing rocks and able to hunt poultry with only a stone. Dororo Original Manga Volume 2, Chapter: The Fair Fudo, Page 167 Dororo is shown to disarm Kagemitsu Daigo before he can attack Dororo by hurling a pebble onto Daigo's hand. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: Nueh, Page 264 Gallery Anime (2019) Dororo2.png|Dororo in the opening Dororo1.png|Dororo in the ending Dororo3.png Dororo4.png Dororo.jpg|Close-up portrait of Dororo. Dororo_with_long_hair_at_the_ending_2.png|Dororo Long hair at the ending 2. Dororo_Teen.png|Teen Dororo at the conclusion of Episode 24. Episode 24 End Card.png|Dororo and Hyakkimaru Episode 24 endcard. Trivia * Dororo makes an appearance in Young Black Jack, where he is an alternative character named Roro. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Female